True Intentions
by xPureImaginationx
Summary: With Cora in town, the people of Storybrooke are worried that The Evil Queen and her mother might be working together to plan something horrible. In attempt to keep that from happening, Ruby is appointed to keep watch on Regina... While living inside her home. RedQueen!


**A/N: Hello lovelies! This story is a role play that StraightEdgeBroskiPeep and myself have been doing (Go check her out, she's pretty awesome ;P) Enjoy! **

* * *

Ruby Lucas, better known as Little Red Riding Hood and the wolf in the fairy tale land, paced outside of the mayor's house. She wanted to claw her hair out... Since when did babysitting the Evil Queen involve living with her? However Emma had down right insisted that Ruby do it. With Cora in town, it was the only way to make sure that her mother wasn't influencing The Queen.

Ruby sighed and took a deep breath. She picked up the duffel bag at her feet and slid it over her shoulder, then tugged her black lather jacket and signature red scarf closer around her. Being around Regina had always made Ruby nervous. The woman oozed seduction and power.

The she-wolf hesitantly raised a hand and knocked on the door. With her wolf hearing, she thought she could hear Regina. Hopefully Ruby would only have to guard her until Cora was caught. The town was still feeling the effects of having falsely accused Regina of killing Archie.

Licking her lips, Red's eyes remained on the door. It was nearing wolf's-time, Ruby always felt wilder around that time of the month. Instead of getting a period, she got the desire to run, to embrace her inner wolf. She was a ticking time bomb, a ticking time bomb that now had to be saddled with an Evil Queen, who Ruby figured was out for blood.

Inside, Regina Mills heard the knock on her door. Needless to say, she was not fond of many people in Storybrooke. It might be simpler to say that she wasn't fond of any of the people in Storybrooke... and that included Ruby. She had been nearly forced into this new living condition; allowing Ruby a space in her home and in return she had rights to see Henry. She would do anything for her son, and that was why she had agreed.

The mayor sighed as she set down her glass of one on the side table next to her. Slowly, she rose to her feet and smoothed down her black skirt. Her heels clicked as she walked to the front door, her hand staying on the handle for a moment before she finally opened it. Her eyes ran over Ruby, especially the duffel bag on her shoulder. She tried to get an estimate by looking at it of how long Ruby would be staying in her home.

"I think setting up some rules and guidelines for your little stay is in order?" The Queen asked.

Ruby sighed softly and nodded as she stepped inside.

"Hello to you too, Regina."

She could tell by the look on Regina's face that the queen wasn't amused to see her. Tilting her head to the side, she look around and then back into the Queen's eyes. "Oh and what rules would those be?" There was a challenge in Ruby's eyes. She didn't want to be here, she wanted to be out running. She looked over the Queen's outfit and licked her lips, before looking back up. Ruby needed Dr. Whale, he was a good lay and would help her, but she couldn't since she was stuck with Regina.

Regina glared at her as she passed by, then closed the door behind her. "I don't know how you live in your own domicile, but here you will clean up any fleck of dirt that you may create," she began as she walked past, returning to her glass of wine that she desperately needed at the moment. "You will not use any of my property without my permission, and you will not enter my office."

Ruby rolled her eyes. "So I am not even aloud to use the bathroom?" She gritted her teeth and shook her head, trying to contain the wolf that was getting angry.

Regina grabbed the bottle of wine off the table as she walked past it, returning to where she left her glass and filled it back up to the top. "You are allowed to use the bathroom... But first you have to ask," she clarified.

"Fine, I understand…" Ruby sighed and looked down, not sure how this was going to work out. One of them was going to end up dead, she was sure of it. "I thought wine was suppose to make people likeable." Ruby said barely audible but she knew Regina would hear it.

Regina, smirked at the comment Ruby muttered, giving her a look out of the corner of her eye. She filled up a second glass, and held it out without saying a word.

"You aren't trying to poison me are you? I heal faster then most people." She warned, before she tipped her head back swallowing the wine. She licked her lips, and sighed contentedly, before looking back to Regina.

"Am I sleeping on your couch, or do I get a room?"

"I'll show you to your temporary room," she added, putting an emphasis on 'temporary'. She wanted it to be known that she did not like this idea the least bit, and it would be over as soon as possible.

"…Also, I'm supposed to tell you that Henry wants to have a movie night with you. He misses you and he wanted me to give you this." Ruby broke off, pulling out her wallet and then unfolding a piece of paper, which was a letter to Regina from Henry.

Regina's demeanor changed, her face glowing just a bit at the mentioning of Henry. She didn't hesitate to take the paper out of her hands, a smile immediately planting itself on her face as she read it. "Why don't you sit," she muttered as she read.

"So basically I'm your dog. Isn't that lovely?" Ruby rolled her eyes, and took the glass.

"I've always wanted to have a pet," Regina replied before taking a sip out of her glass, her eyes still scanning over the paper.

"I'm not a pet, I'm a wild animal. I'm not scared of you Regina. I wasn't before and I won't be now. You were a lot nicer when we were all cursed," Ruby shot back getting agitated. She was feeling the buzz from her little bit of wine though. Having seen her demeanor change, Ruby averted her gaze. "You love him, truly? I know, I know of true love. I've seen it before."

Regina ignored Ruby until she was done reading the letter. When she was done, she folded it back up and kept it in hand. "I'd do anything for my son," she said. "As you can tell."

Ruby sighed and picked up her duffle bag again. "Just point me in the right direction, and I'll go to my room." Ruby mused wondering how long it would take for the Queen to try and kill her or worse yet, curse her.

The mayor smirked as she walked past Ruby, her eyes staying on her as she brushed against her shoulder. She walked to the staircase, her hand resting on the banister as she slowly climbed up. "I may have been 'nicer' before Ms. Swan rolled into town and attempted to steal my son. You weren't much of a help to me, so therefore I find no reason to be kind."

Ruby caught Regina's scent as the Queen brushed past her. It earned a groan from Ruby, the over powering smell of Apples, Seduction, and some type of perfume was too much for her. She placed her hand on the wall trying to steady herself. She hadn't expected that; her eyes darkened, getting golden for a moment, before she pushed the wolf away.

Regina's words cut her, and for a moment Ruby recalled being in the forest. She would have done anything to protect her pack, to protect Snow White. "I understand why you wanted Emma gone. She broke her promise to you, but you attack not only her but also everyone. You would have people who support you and who would back you if you didn't stab them each time they got close to you." Ruby said softly as she followed Regina in the room. She leaned in, wanting to smell the perfume again. "What are you wearing, what perfume?"

Regina chuckled, and she glanced over her shoulder. "Because if I don't get things done my way, they won't get done at all." Once at the top of the stairs she turned into the room she was allowing Ruby to stay in. It was the smallest one, with just a regular twin-sized bed and a dresser to the side. Perhaps now she was just simply being mean, but she didn't want Ruby to get the least bit comfortable here in her home.

At the question of what perfume she was wearing, Regina's lips curled up just a bit. Her face was close to Ruby's, her eyes scanning over the younger woman's features. There was a moment of silence before she finally replied. "Dior." She stepped aside and crossed her arms as she allowed Ruby entrance to the bedroom.

Ruby looked back up at The Queen, shuddering lightly, as she felt her breath tickling her face. Oh god, even the woman's breath smelled like apples. She was beginning to see apples as more of a sexier fruit now. She stared back at Regina... Ruby bit down, trying to keep quiet. The Queen moved away then.

Ruby looked around the room; at least she had a bed. Knowing Regina, she was surprised the Queen just didn't give her a chew toy and a doggy bed on the floor. Ruby sighed and set her stuff down neatly. "Thank you Regina." Ruby said giving the room and appreciative glance.

"I guess I will see you around then."

Regina watched her for a moment with a small smirk on her face. She had things to do now, such as finding a way to reply to Henry. She knew that her son would begin to miss his mother. There was a difference between having a mother through genetics, and having a true mother who raised you. It would only be a matter of time until he preferred her over Ms. Swan.

"It is my house. Of course you will," Regina replied. She gave a small devilish smirk as she left the room, closing the door behind her.


End file.
